The invention relates to an indicating apparatus for ink control units of printing machines.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,447, an indicating apparatus for ink control units is known having a picture screen for displaying the values to be indicated, for example density values, setting values, and position values, tolerance values, nominal values, and actual values.
The association of these values to an input print image is obtained by displaying the numbers of the corresponding ink zone screws or ink keys at the upper edge of the picture screen.
Another indicating apparatus for ink control units is known from the West German Auslegeschrift No. 27 27426 B2 in which the association of the values to the print image is obtained by special association of one or several indicators below and/or above a printed sheet located on a measuring table.
Both indicating apparatuses have the disadvantage that the association of the values to the input print image necessitates a separate detecting of the indicated values on the one hand and of the input print image on the other hand, and requires a subsequent mental association on the part of an operator. Such association between the indicated value and the input print image is inaccurate and can lead to faulty operations. Moreover, the known indicating apparatuses are rather inconvenient to handle and require considerable space.